The present invention relates to a tag information reading support apparatus, a tag information reading support program, and a tag information reading support method that support a tag information reader to read information from a radio communication tag attached to each of multiple items.
There is an item management method in which radio communication tags, called RFID (Radio Frequency Identification), are attached to the items to allow a tag information reader to read information on the items from the radio communication tags to manage the items.
A technology for using the radio communication tags is disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2004-102749.
The technology disclosed in JP-A-2004-102749 uses information from radio communication tags, attached to the items, to guide workers in in-plant work. This technology provides workers with information such as operation information on apparatuses, in-plant positional relation information on apparatuses, and so on.